tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mission list
Mission List format Folks, I'm a bit concerned that our current mission list format is awkward, and going to get worse shortly. I've been going through zones and adding all the missions I can (with details, as much as possible!). If you look at it right now, it's a HUGE list to go through. Even with a TOC, it's a rather daunting list. What about changing it so this page will list Planets, Continents and Zones only? Example: Foreas * Concordia mission list ** Bootcamp mission list * Valverde ** Marshes mission list Arieki * Torden ** Arieki Plains mission list We'd have mission lists only at the zone level, but I really think that's enough. Thoughts? --RavensfireTR 20:49, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Missions removed from game There are several missions that are noted as being removed from the game. With Beta nearly done, and hordes of new players hitting this list for information, I'd like to remove those old missions from the list. All they do is cause confusion and clutter. At a minimum, we should have something on the list indicating they've been removed. --RavensfireTR 20:53, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Storyline Mission Markers I'm wondering if we can maybe all chip in and add a 'storyline mission' marker of some description, as we add missions. Or, alternatively, if we notice that a previously entered mission doesn't have the marker on it. I'll try to add some to missions that I know are storyline related, when I have time. ApophisTheCursed 02:55, 2 December 2007 (UTC) : Where do we draw the line for what counts as storyline? Eloh Vale and the missions leading up to it are a given, but is there more? The Bane PoV in Divide? What about Penumbra on Arieki? I think it's a good idea, but I'd like to make sure everyone agrees on what should be marked and how. - Dashiva 03:17, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :: I was thinking specifically of missions that count towards the Veteran Title in each zone; I think we'll just have to be really methodical about discovering which missions ARE required for the Veteran Titles. ApophisTheCursed 13:44, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::: So, how does one determine what missions are required for the Veteran Titles? ::: →Torin23 18:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::: We don't know, which missions are required, but we can mark missions which you finish last just before getting the Veteran title. Then we mark all missions required to get these last missions and we will be able to create the minimum mission list required for the title. :::: But this will be tedious work and will need collaboration of many players... :::: → Zarevak 18:46, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Mission list header template I'm thinking we could use a mission list header template. We have so many of these pages, so it would help a lot in keeping them consistent in display. I'm thinking something like this (the div styling is just to mark the example, it could be removed or changed): Foreas >> Concordia >> Divide >> Minos Caverns This is a list of missions available in Minos Caverns. If it seems like a good idea, we can go ahead and create and hash out the details over there. - Dashiva 10:49, 12 December 2007 (UTC) : I think this is great idea! It will also help us to categorize the mission list articles better (if the template will take responsibility for categories as well). : The only question is about the breadcrumb navigation. It didn't come to me at first, that it iterates through mission list and I thought it links to Zone/Continent/Planet articles. This should be cleared up. For instances there should be IMHO link to zone article where the instance is accessible from. Mission lists: Foreas >> Concordia >> Divide >> Minos Caverns This is a list of missions available in Minos Caverns instance on Concordia Divide. : The wording can be different as discussed on some other talk page a few month ago (don't remember the link) the instances are not part of the Zone, they are only connected to the Zone. : → Zarevak 11:12, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :: I've put up a draft at . Let's continue the discussion on Template talk:Mission list header. - Dashiva 11:45, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Zone-spanning missions We need to clarify how we handle missions that span zones. This is primarily battlefield missions that lead to instances, but also missions spanning two battlefields and the rare case of instance-to-battlefield (e.g. Arieki (mission)). Should we list missions only where they are obtained? Should we include the area the main action takes place? Should we include the location of the reward giver? - Dashiva 17:00, 12 December 2007 (UTC)